The present invention relates to the use in augmenting, enhancing or modifying the aroma of perfume compositions, colognes and perfumed articles of the compounds defined according to the structure: ##STR4## wherein R represents methyl or ethyl taken alone or taken further together with the alcohol having the structure: ##STR5## and/or butanoyl cyclohexane derivatives defined according to the structure: ##STR6## wherein one of the dashed lines is a carbon-carbon double bond or two of the dashed lines are carbon-carbon double bonds (but that when two of the dashed lines represent carbon-carbon double bonds, the carbon-carbon double bonds are conjugated) and/or 3-methyl-1-phenyl-pentanol-5 having the structure: ##STR7##
The present invention also relates to a process for preparing the compounds defined according to the structure: ##STR8## wherein R represents methyl or ethyl, by means of first reacting the compound having the structure: ##STR9## with hydrogen in the presence of acid to form an alcohol having the structure: ##STR10## and then esterifying the resulting alcohol to form esters defined according to the structure: ##STR11##
There has been considerable work performed relating to substances which can be used to impart (or alter, modify or enhance) fragrances to (or in) perfume compositions, colognes or perfumed articles such as solid or liquid anionic, cationic, nonionic or zwitterionic detergents, fabric softener compositions and fabric softener articles as well as perfumed polymers. These substances are used to diminish the use of natural materials some of which may be in short supply and/or to provide more uniform properties to the finished product.
Strong, long-lasting, green, floral, peony-like, rosey, hyacinth-like and lilac aroma nuances with anise-like undertones are desirable in many types of perfume compositions, perfumes and perfumed articles.
Phenylethyl acetate, p-methyl-phenethyl acetate, phenyl propyl acetate, phenylethyl methyl carbinyl acetate and hydratropic acetate are well known aryl alkanol esters having known uses in augmenting or enhancing rose aromas in perfume compositions, colognes and perfumed articles. Reference is made to the monographs concerning these compounds in the text Arctander, "Perfume and Flavor Chemicals (Aroma Chemicals)", Volumes I and II, to wit: